bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Benimaru Nikaido (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840178 |altname = Benimaru Nikaido |no = 8272 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 93, 96, 99, 102 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 30, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 22, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 18, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 12, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 20, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A fighter with electrifying good looks, Benimaru stepped into a portal to an alien world only to be mentally attacked by an evil that he thought had already been defeated. However, his mental will and the power of friendship finally helped him to break free of the insidious bonds placed upon him, and he managed to regained his strength. As he rejoined his friends and prepared for a battle under an alien sky, he found out that he had arrived in the nick of time. A dark ritual was taking place, and it was up to him and his friends to stop it before it was too late. |summon = Watch me! I'll show you how beauty blooms! |fusion = Me? Defeat? Don't bring that nonsense up, haha! |evolution = Man, am I great or am I great? I'm the best! | hp_base = 5530 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 2030 |rec_base = 2030 | hp_lord = 7900 |atk_lord = 2900 |def_lord = 2900 |rec_lord = 2900 | hp_anima = 9017 |rec_anima = 2602 |atk_breaker = 3198 |def_breaker = 2602 |def_guardian = 3198 |rec_guardian = 2751 |def_oracle = 2751 |rec_oracle = 3347 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Lightning Mayhem |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, raises normal hit amount, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty, 25% reduction & 30% chance with 50% damage penalty |bb = SDM: Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns & highly probable Injury, Weak, Paralysis effects |bbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 200% Atk & 85% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = SDM: Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = Adds +2 hit to each hit count, fills 5-7 BC, 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = SDM: Rai-Kou Ken MAX |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = Adds +3 hits to each hit count (+100% extra damage, 200% total), 350% Atk & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Iaigeri |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount, adds Thunder element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & 300% fill rate after 5000 damage |evofrom = 840177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_4_sp = 10 |omniskill1_4_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill3_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill3_3_note = -20% penalty. 30% damage penalty total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Boosts damage of SBB's normal attacks hit all foes effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% damage. |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows SBB's buff effects to last for additional turn |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Benimaru Nikaido3 }}